The Fallen Angel
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Yamato bertemu seorang 'malaikat! One Shot Fic! Don't like? Don't Read!


____0.0____

Title: The Fallen Angel

Eyeshield 21 By Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke

Pair: YamaKarin

____0.0____

Kalau ada yang bertanya, apa aku pernah melihat 'malaikat', akan kujawab ya, karena aku memang pernah benar-benar melihatnya, dan ini dimulai dari waktu aku SMP

"BUGH!!" Sebuah suara keras berasa dari ruang klub, aku yang berada di depan pintu biasa saja, karena kupikir itu hanya 'dia' yang sedang mem-bully orang lagi

Tapi yang kulihat bukan lah segerombolan orang yang memukul saru sama lain, melainkan seorang gadis dengan sayap warna rambutnya pirang, dengan bola mata biru cerah, dan di punggungnya ada 2 sayap

"D-di-dimana ini," Gadis itu mulai berbicara

"Di klub American Football," Jawabku yang masih cukup shock

"Ah, siapa aku?" Tanyanya lagi

"Aku tidak tau," Kujawab dia sambil tersenyum

10 menit kemudian…

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanyaku untuk ke-2 kalinya

"Yang kuingat hanyalah aku terjebak pusaran awan, dan BOOM! Aku jatuh di sini,"

"Ah, baiklah, Aku pulang dulu,"

"Umm, bisa aku ikut denganmu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, tak mungkin dia kutinggalkan sendiri, dan aku tak bisa pulang ke asrama dengan seorang gadis, apalagi yang punya sayap!

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut denganku,"

"Terimakasih!" Dan tiba-tiba dia langsung terbang keluar ke lapangan football

Di asrama…

"Kau baru datang Takeru?" Tanya temanku, namanya Eric

"Ah iya, kau mau kemana?"

" Jogging, tidak akan lama, Sampai jumpa," Katanya sembari berlari meninggalkanku, yang kuherankan adalah gadis bersayap in dari tadi disebelahku, tapi kenapa Eric tidak melihatnya? Atau hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Kalau begitu, aku beruntung!

Kubuka kamarku, untunglah satu kamar asrama hanya untuk satu orang

"Nanti malam kau tidur di tempat tidurku, aku akan tidur dengan kasur lipat."

"Terimakasih, Ah, Aku belum tau namamu,"

"Namaku Yamato Takeru,"

"Bagaimana kau? Kau punya nama?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingat, namaku ada kata 'Ka'"

"Bagaimana kalau namamu Kana?"

"Ya, baiklah, nama yang bagus!" Katanya bersemangat

That Night…

"Ah,aku tidak bisa tidur," Kataku pelan, sambil Kana yang sudah tertidur pulas

Dan entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali mencoba menyentuh rambutnya, jadi kutaruh tanganku perlahan sambul tetap menjaganya agar dia tidak terbangun. Baru kusadari wajahnya cantik, cantik sekali tepatnya. Hah.. aku sudah mulai mengantuk lagi, sebaiknya aku tidur lagi…

Paginya…

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga,"

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam Setengah tujuh,"

"Ya ampun, aku terlambat latihan pagi, nanti aku kembali lagi," Kataku cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi

"Baiklah…"

_Lapangan American Football_

"Hei Yamato itu pacarmu ya?" Tanya salah satu pemain

"Ha? Aku tidak punya pacar," Jawabku

"Kalau begitu siapa yang dari tadi melihatmu terus?" Tanya-nya lagi sambil menunjuk

"Eh?" Kucari gadis yang dimaksud-nya, itu Kana!

"Dia beneran pacarmu? Cantik sekali" Sahut Eric, padahal kemarin dia tidak bisa melihat Kana

"Yah baiklah, dia memang pacarku,"Kata ku berbohong

"Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga Yamato! Kau satu-satunya yang tidak punya pacar di tim!"

"Hahaha," Aku tertawa, tapi tetap masih bingung dengan Kana, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa terlihat dan kemana sayapnya?

_After Practice_

"Kana, kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kemana sayapmu?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi

"Tenang dulu, jadi begini, aku sudah menemukan cara agar bisa terlihat tanpa ada orang yang tau aku punya sayap," Katanya bersemangat

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Itu rahasia!" Katanya

"Hei Kau, Jepang! Ke sini!" Teriak seseorang

"Ya," Jawabku sambil tersenyum

_After That_

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka?" Tanya Kana sambil membasuh lukaku,

"Aku tidak mau, nanti aku dikeluarkan dari Tim,"

"Kalau begitu kau keluar saja dari Tim!"

"Aku tidak bisa," Kujawab dia

"Kenapa, kau tinggal mengundurkan diri-kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa, olahraga ini mebuatku sangat hidup, aku merasa senang sekali begitu memainkannya, sangat senang,"

"Kau hebat sekali, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan keluar dari Tim, entah kau itu pintar atau bodoh,"

"Haha, Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian,"

Dan setelah dia berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa ada perasaan tak karuan dalam hatiku

_That Night_

"Maaf aku belum bertanya, namamu siapa?" Tanya-nya tiba-tiba

"Uh? Namaku Yamato Takeru," Jawabku sambil melihat bintang kembali, malam itu kami menyusuri lapangan Football

"Baiklah, Yamato-kun, sepertinya ini malam terakhir-ku disini,"

"Eh? Kau bercanda? Kau tau, itu sama sekali tidak lucu," Katakukaget,

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Seru-nya

Aku refleks memeluknya, aku tidak mau dia menghilang, aku ingin dia selalu di sampingku, selalu…

"Yamato-kun, terimakasih atas segalanya, selamat tiggal," Ia mulai menangis, kulepas pelukanku, dan ya, dia mulai menghilang, dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah menjadi Kupu-kupu putih yang terbang jauh

_Beberapa Bulan kemudian Aku Pindah ke Jepang_

"Che, Tolong ambilkan bolanya!" Teriak Ibarada-shi ke seorang gadis

"Itu tidak benar Ibarada-shi, kita harus membantunya terlebih dahulu," Kataku lalu mulai berlari kecil ke arahnya

Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung melempar bola itu begitu saja tepat ke tangan Taka!

"Kau hebat sekali," Kataku sambil membantu-nya memungut alat gambar-nya

"A-apa yang hebat dariku?" Tanya-nya kembali, kulihat wajahnya, dia betul-brtul mirip Kana! Baiklah, kecuali mata-nya itu, mata Kana berwarna biru

"Lemparan-mu hebat sekali! Kau mau jadi quarterback Teikoku?" Tanyaku,

"A-aku? Aku hanya bisa menggambar dan bermain piano!"

"Itu lah yang membuatmu bisa melempar sebagus itu!" Timpal Heracles

"Tidak, itu bakat," Kata Taka

"Kau takut ya?Tenang saja, mungkin pertamanya kau akan di Tim 6, tapi dengan kemampuan-mu ini, kau dengan cepat bisa ke Tim 1!" Kataku meyakinkan-nya, aku tidak mau dia hilang lagi

Maybe I lost that Fallen Angel, but now I've found the Only One Angel that will always in my heart

Karin's POV

'Ah… kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihatnya ya? Namanya uhm.. Yamato Takeru, kalau tidak salah waktu aku koma dulu, aku pernah melihat orang persis seperti dia, dan tiba-tiba aku sadar, apa itu hanya perasaanku saja?' pikirku berulang-ulang saat dia membantu memungut barang-barangku dan setelah itu, hal paling buruk terjadi di hidupku

Woo-Ho! Akhirnya selese juga! Senang nya…. Hua setelah sekian lama hiatus… akhirnya bikin FF baru!

P.S: Sorry if my English is not good, and Sorry if there's OOC here,


End file.
